Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of actuator torque monitoring and, in particular, utilizing radio-frequency identification (RFID) to indicate over-torque conditions and to identify actuators where such conditions occurred.
Modern aircraft often use a variety of high lift leading and trailing edge devices to improve high angle of attack performance during various phases of flight, for example, takeoff and landing. One such device is a trailing edge flap. Current trailing edge flaps generally have a stowed position in which the flap forms a portion of a trailing edge of a wing, and one or more deployed positions in which the flap extends outwards and down to increase the camber and/or plan form area of the wing. The stowed position is generally associated with low drag at low angles of attack and can be suitable for cruise and other low angle of attack operations. The extended position(s) is/are generally associated with improved air flow characteristics over the aircraft's wing at higher angles of attack.
In general, such devices can include a control unit that causes a main drive unit to produce rotation of a shaft or “torque tube”. This rotation can then be converted to flap extension in known manners such as by use of a ball screw actuator. In such systems, each flap typically includes two actuators, one for each side of the flap.
When the actuators see an over torque condition or a jam in the movement of the flight surface, a mechanical over torque trip indicator (e.g., a spring) on the actuator releases indicating which actuator has seen the over torque or jam condition. The typical indicator is a mechanical indicator and cannot be known by the flight crew at the time of the trip. In some instances, determination of which actuator tripped cannot be known until the flight mechanic physically removes the access panels on the wing to visually reveal each actuator and mechanical trip indicator.